130 Drabbles
by Al-497
Summary: Do you ever wonder what our favorite crossover couple gets up to in its free time? This story contains* 130 drabbles featuring Jackunzel, occasionally Mericcup. Rated M for sexual themes, cussing and other fun things. Read for fun, review for fun. *contains as in will contain when they're all written
1. Chapter 1: Lock

**Hello, everyone. This is prompt #1 of my 130 prompts. I'm hoping to get all 130 posted, because that would be fantastic, but who knows what will happen with the upcoming holiday season, which, unfortunately, includes finals. Thankfully, these drabbles are fairly easy to write so I can write about 5 in one sitting, if not more. **

**This prompt is just a fluffy thing in which Jack comforts Rapunzel. **

**Prompt: Lock**

* * *

"C'mon, Punzie. Let me in." Her muffled sobs could be heard from inside of her locked room. Jack Frost stood outside of the door, begging her to let him in.

"Go away, Jack!"

"No, not until you at least tell me what's wrong."

There was a pause and a lot of sniffling before she spoke again. "I'm useless, Jack. I mean, you three have great abilities! You're a Guardian _and_ you control winter! Merida is the best shot in the world and Hiccup is a renowned dragon tamer. You're all so brave, and I'm not. I'm useless; I shouldn't even be a part of the Big Four!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "Punz, are you serious?"

"Don't laugh at me, Jack!"

"I'm not laughing _at_ you. I'm laughing at the ridiculousness of this. You really think you're worthless?" He sighed and put his hand on the door. "You're amazing, Punz. You're hair heals people. Your singing brings plants to life. It makes perfect sense that you're no good in battle, because your hands aren't for hurting. They're for healing, for giving life."

"Y-you really think so?"

"I know so. Now, will you unlock this door so I can please hug you?"

There were a few moments of silence before quiet footsteps filled it, followed by the click of the door unlocking. Jack opened the door and smiled warmly at the sheepish girl before him, who's eyes were red and puffy and face was tear-stained.

"Oh, Punz," he murmured, wiping her face clean before pulling her into his chest. "You know you can talk to me about anything, okay? You never need to lock your door when I'm around."

* * *

**See? Happiness and fluff all around. Follow for more. Review for kicks. **

**-Al**


	2. Chapter 2: Paper Cut

**Chapter two here we go! Just another fluffy oneshot, this one has Mericcup if you squint. Even though I don't really ship them, they're easy and fun to write. This one's got a curse word, but that's really the only thing.**

**Prompt: paper cut**

* * *

"Shit," the winter spirit hissed. He held up his finger, which was now decorated with a small paper cut. He stuck his finger in his mouth and winced as the small laceration burned. His wince soon melted into a scowl as Merida and Hiccup walked into the room. "Jack?" Hiccup asked. "Why are you sucking on your finger?"

"I- I got a paper cut," he admitted.

Hiccup and Merida shared a glanced before exploding into laughter. "Do you need a Band-Aid?" the Viking asked, chortling.

"No, I don't need a Band-Aid," Jack sneered, glowering at the two.

"Who needs a Band-Aid?" Rapunzel asked, entering the room, her hair woven into a long and thick braid.

"No-one!"

"Jack."

"What happened?" the blonde asked, staring with concern at Jack.

"I got a paper cut, okay?" Jack cried, exasperated.

"Oh, is that all? I can take care of that for you!" Rapunzel said, smiling. She moved over to him and carefully wrapped the ends of her hair around his finger. She sang her healing song and her hair began to glow. When it was done, she removed her hair and Jack held up his finger, inspecting it warily.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem," Rapunzel responded, beaming.

Merida chuckled. "Sure you don't need a kiss, Jack?"

His face grew red and he spluttered. "N-no! I don't need a kiss, or-"

His words were cut off as Rapunzel pressed her lips against his finger, and pulled back, smirking. "Better?"

Jack's bright red flush only increased Merida and Hiccup's laughter.

* * *

**That's done! Hope you liked, follow for more. Reviews are fun, too. **

**-Al**


	3. Chapter 3: Sunset

**Back again. Uh so this one is a little sad at first but ends up with a nice, fluffy ending. Fluff is fun, yay.**

**Prompt: sunset**

* * *

The sky was brilliant hues of orange, red, yellow and pink, casting shadows over the hills. Rapunzel stared sadly at the sunset from her tower window. It had been twelve sunsets since Jack had visited her and she was started to get anxious that he would never visit again.

Her mother didn't believe her when she told her that she had made a friend outside of the tower, especially when said friend was named Jack Frost, and had insisted that Rapunzel had created him, which only further proved that Rapunzel couldn't handle the real world. She sighed, slouching against the window frame. Her mother had been gone for the past two days on a trip and Rapunzel had been growing more lonely everyday. Pascal regarded her sadly from his perch on her shoulder and attempted to cheer her up by doing a little dance, which sadly only ended in a small smile on her behalf.

She held out her palm for the chameleon and he stepped onto it. She swung her legs over the edge, staring out at the sunset. "I miss him, Pascal," she whispered.

Her friend nodded knowingly, patting her head. She continued to watch the sunset until it was almost all the down, only the very top of the sun peaking over the horizon. She pulled herself back into the tower and smiled sadly at Pascal. "We might as well get ready for bed, now. He's not coming."

"I wouldn't be so sure," a voice called. Rapunzel turned and grinned at the boy leaning in her window. "Sorry I'm late, I got caught up in some Guardian business."

Rapunzel squealed and ran at him, flinging her arms around him. "I missed you so much!" she cried.

He chuckled and wrapped his own arms around his waist. "I've missed you, too, Punz. Now come on, we've only got a few minutes left to watch the sunset."

They both sat with their legs swinging over the edge of the window sill, his arm around her, pulling her into his chest. She held his other hand in her lap, playing with his fingers. "Jack, why couldn't you come before?"

He sighed. "There was a problem at the Tooth Palace. We fixed it, thankfully, but I couldn't get away. I'm really sorry, Punz."

She sighed. "It's not your fault. I just really missed you and our sunsets."

"You know what, Punz? Whenever I can't make it, just watch the sunset. I'll watch it from wherever I am and it'll be almost like we're together."

"Together for our sunsets, no matter where in the world we are," she mused. "You've got a deal, Frost."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Together for our sunsets."

* * *

**As I promised, a nice ending. Follow for more, review for fun.**

**-Al**


	4. Chapter 4: Award

**I took this prompt and I ran with it. Yeah, this one is definitely deserving of the M rating. Fair warning: contains very much sexy time. If you don't like that, skip this chapter. If you do, by all means, enjoy.**

**Prompt: award**

* * *

"Due to acts of bravery in the face of fear, we are pleased to award Jack Frost with this medal of honor," North boomed.

Jack smiled as North pinned the medal to his sweatshirt and beamed at his friends, who sat amongst the yetis and elves of North's workshop. They all clapped and cheered for him, especially Rapunzel, whose eyes promised something else.

Jack almost grinned at the thought of what_ her_ award would be for him.

...

Later that night, Jack was showing Rapunzel to the room she would be staying in for the night. He stopped in front of her door. "Well, goodnight-"

"Why don't you come in?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

He shrugged. "Sure."

She opened the door and took in the huge room that was hers-and Jack's, should he accept her offer-for the night. "This place is gigantic."

"Yeah, North has always been one for extravagence."

She shook her head and grabbed Jack's hand, leading him to the bed. She pushed him onto it and crawled on top of him, her legs straddling his hips. "You know, Jack, I thought maybe I could give you an award of my own tonight."

"Oh?" he murmured, his brow raised.

She grinned before pressing their lips together, kissing him passionately as his hands began to roam her body, sliding up and down her sides. She began pecking down his jaw and up to his head, then back down to his neck. She smiled against his pale skin and pulled at the hem of his sweatshirt, pulling it up and over his head. She kissed his stomach before reaching up and unlacing her dress. She stood up and let it fall to the ground, leaving her in just her undergarments.

Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him, kissing her neck and chest and stomach before kissing her lips again. Her fingers fumbled with his pants and she pulled them off, revealing his snowman boxers. She laughed at them despite Jack's teasing scowl.

"Snowmen happen to be cool," he said.

She shook her head, kissing him. "And you're the definition of cool, aren't you?"

He growled against her. "Yes, I am." He kissed her again, harder and deeper this time as he slid his tongue into her mouth. She shuddered against him and tangled her fingers in his hair. He traced the inside of her lips with his tongue and his hands slowly slid up her back, stopping at the clasp of her bra. He undid it and she sat up so that she could remove it.

He pushed her onto her back and placed his mouth over one of her mounds, his teeth and tongue teasing and pulling at her pink nipple, causing her back to arch and her breath to come out in excited gasps.

He continued sucking on her breast and his other hand snaked up to massage its twin, kneading it slowly. Her breaths came out short and ragged as he began to leave a trail of kisses down her stomach, stopping at her underwear line. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled them down over legs and she grinned, biting her finger as she kicked them off.

He knelt down and kissed her flesh, lavishing in the taste of her. His tongue prodded and his teeth gently scraped her bud and soft moans slipped from her mouth as her fingers twisted in the sheets. Jack kissed and sucked her for a few moments longer as her moans grew louder before she sat up suddenly, frowning.

"What?" he asked. "Did I hurt you?"

"No! Of course not," she murmured, cupping his cheek. "This was just supposed to be your award and you're doing all of the work!"

He shrugged. "I like-" he was cut off as she pressed her lips hard against his and slipped her hand into his boxers, taking hold of his member. She began sliding her fingers over his hard flesh slowly, kissing him still. He pulled away, his breathing heavy and he placed his mouth against one of her breasts, sucking and teasing as she rubbed him. He moaned against her chest, causing her to shudder.

"Rapunzel..." he whispered. She removed her hand and smirked at him, allowing him to push her down so that her back was against the sheets. Jack removed his boxers and positioned himself over her, putting each of his toned arms on either side of her head. She reached up and tangled her fingers in the hairs at the nape of his neck and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him down.

He pushed into her and she gasped, tightening her grip on him. Her gasps soon turned to moans of pleasure as he slid in and out of her, his eyes closed and his lips pressed against her neck, his tongue tracing circles at the hollow.

They soon finished, and he collapsed on top of her. She smiled and kissed his head softly. "So, Jack, did you like your award?"

He chuckled. "A bit too much, I'm afraid."

* * *

**Yay for sex between fictional characters! Hope you liked it, I'm a bit nervous about posting this one but oh well, life's about risks. Follow for more, review to let me know how I did on the scene. I sometimes have trouble writing intimacy, so constructive criticism is very much welcomed.**

**-Al**


	5. Chapter 5: Twilight

**So I'm about 300% sure this prompt was meant to be about the evening Twilight, not the movies. This one includes not only Jackunzel fluffiness, but some Mericcup, too! Also if you happen to like Twilight: I hope this doesn't offend you, it's not meant to in any way. It's nothing hateful, just some stereotypical teenage boy bashing of Twilight. I personally like Twilight, but still. Enjoy, regardless.**

**Prompt: twilight**

* * *

Jack and Hiccup sighed for the hundredth time as their respective girlfriends fangirled over the illusive Edward Cullen. They were only about forty minutes into the movie and already Jack and Hiccup wanted to shoot themselves.

And this was only the first out of five movies.

Jack was watching Rapunzel as she watched the movie, oblivious to what was happening in the film until Hiccup erupted into laughter. "What's so funny, Hic?" Merida asked.

"Get this," Hiccup chortled. "This Cullen guy is immortal, his skin his cold, he's got powers, he can't control himself around his girlfriend and he's super pale. Remind you of anyone?"

It only took Merida a few seconds to get what her boyfriend was getting at and she began to laugh, too. Jack groaned. "Oh, come on, Hiccup. I'm _nothing_ like him!"

Rapunzel, on the other hand, simply squealed in delight and kissed his cheek. "My boyfriend the vampire!"

"No way, Punz. Those things aren't even vampires! They- they're just..."

"Hmm?" Rapunzel prompted, glaring at him.

"Okay, I can't think of a better word for them. But they sure as hell aren't vampires!"

Merida wiped a tear from her eye. "I don't know, Jack. Maybe you should go along with the whole vampire thing... Rapunzel _does_ love Twilight!"

Jack snorted. "No way, Punz loves me more than some stupid movie. Right?"

She smiled sweetly at him before shrugging. "Oh, I don't know. You were right, though, Jack. You're nothing like Edward." She shared a glance with Merida before adding, "_You_ don't sparkle."

* * *

**Threw some humor in there for kicks; hope you liked it. Follow for more, review for Team Edward or Team Jacob. **

**-Al**

**PS. if you have a tumblr feel free to follow me at .com because Tumblr is fun, no?**


	6. Chapter 6: Dawn

**Pure fluff.**

**Prompt: Dawn**

* * *

She was always up at the crack of dawn, watching as the sun rose. For some reason, it always made her feel powerful. It probably had something to do with the fact that she was a living drop of sun. She laid on her back, letting the rays penetrate her skin. They were warm and comforting and she felt all of her worries slip away as the rays warmed her skin.

He was always asleep, buried under his covers at dawn. He never understood people who could wake up that early, and frankly, they scared him. He buried his nose into his pillow, burrowing deeper into his blankets.

Then they began sharing a bed, and her early morning habits became his. She would wake up as soon as the sun had barely peeked over the horizon every morning and he would stumble outside after her. They would lay together and soak in the sun, her eyes closed in bliss, his eyes open and watching her still face.

He soon learned to love dawn, just as he loved her.

* * *

**See? I told you. So I have about 30 of these written and ready to post, but I think I'll just do 2 or 3 a day, especially since I haven't been getting any reviews/follows. I mean, yeah, these are fun to write and I love doing it, and will probably continue regardless of who follows/reviews, but it's so discouraging as an author to not receive any feedback, whether it be positive or negative (hopefully the former).**

**Anyway, please, please, please review and let me know if you liked it or even if there's things I could fix to make the story better. **

**XOXO and as always, follow for more.**

**-Al**


	7. Chapter 7: Key

**Okay, so must of these will probably just be fluff, but we will see some Jack/Hiccup bromance in this, as well. **

****A few curse words will be said.**

**Prompt: Key**

* * *

Hiccup shook his head. "This is so cliché, Jack."

His friend glowered. "So? Punz likes this kind of stuff. She'll love it, you just don't know what you're talking about."

"Whatever you say, frostbite. But when she laughs at you for this damned thing, don't come running to me."

"Oh, fuck off," Jack muttered, waving his hand in dismissal as Hiccup left the room, chuckling to himself. Jack held up the item in his hand and inspected it. It was nothing special—just your ordinary brass key. But for him, it was so much more. And hopefully, for her, too.

He exited his room and bounded down the halls of North's fortress to her room, stopping outside of her door. "Punz?" he called, knocking.

There was shuffling on the other side of the door as well as a bang followed by a curse before she opened the door, her blonde hair twisted on the top of her head and her green eyes bright. She was dressed casually in a purple sweater and black leggings. "Jack? It's like one in the morning. What are you-"

He cut her off by kissing her gently. He pulled back and help up the key, grinning. "Here, Punz."

She took it, gingerly, glancing at him curiously. "What is it?"

He puffed out his chest, proudly. "Key to my heart."

To his dismay, she began laughing. "Jack, that is so cliché!"

He frowned. "Wait—so you don't like it?"

She shook her head, grinning. "No, Jack. I love it. It's very sweet." She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek, gripping the key tightly in her hand. She bade him goodnight and walked back to her bed, laying down on it, holding the key over her heart. She began laughing again before she set the key on her nightstand.

Jack groaned as her laughter echoed down the hallway all night.

* * *

**Sigh. I love writing fluff just as much as I love reading it, but it's almost boring. I mean don't get me wrong, fluff (especially for this ship) is blissful, but I really need to write some Jackunzel angst. I'm hoping to throw some in through some later prompts. But who knows? **

**Follow for more.**

**-Al**


	8. Chapter 8: Concert

**More fluff.**

**Prompt: Concert**

* * *

He figured that for one night, he could afford to go out with her. After all, they were both immortal and neither had been to a concert before. It was almost like their first human date...He was taking her to see an orchestra on some pavilion.

She had squealed in delight when he told her, kissing him on the cheek. North had given them both rules and a curfew, which Jack found a bit ridiculous considering the two of them were both roughly three hundred years old, but Rapunzel found the gesture oddly sweet.

After North's parental lecture, the couple set off on the winds, where they settled down on the grass amongst a group of people. Thankfully, no one could see them so they were free to do what they wanted, which included random kisses and other couple-y things throughout the performance.

Rapunzel was especially awed by all of the brass instruments, to Jack's surprise. He had her pegged for a string or high woodwind lover, not the low blast of the trombone. She had begged and begged him to take her into the pit after the performance and he had obliged, somewhat begrudgingly. She grinned as she lifted a trombone off of its stand—the musicians were on a break so they had a few moments.

Jack chuckled. "You know, Punz, I never thought I'd see they day when _you_ were the one convincing _me_ to break the rules."

She grinned. "Shut up, Jack." She brought the instrument to her lips and blew, creating a soft, pinched noise. He grimaced.

"Stick to guitar and singing."

"Hey, I can do it. Give me a second," she muttered. She brought the instrument back to her lips and took a deep breath, and then buzzed through the silver plated mouthpiece. A pretty (pretty for trombone, that is) note flew through the bell and Rapunzel placed the instrument back on its stand, grinning smugly at Jack.

"I know what I want for Christmas now," she announced to North when they returned.

He looked up from his cookies. "And that would be?"

"A trombone."

* * *

**Does that count as "humor"? Anyway, I play trombone myself so I can't help but write Rapunzel as a brass-lover. **

**Follow for more!**

**-Al**


	9. Chapter 9: Tooth

**"Adult-themed" humor ahead. **

**Prompt: Tooth**

* * *

Tooth had become like a mother for the younger guardians. She helped Merida and Rapunzel tame their hair, and made the boys shower and comb their own locks. She encouraged brushing and often brought gifts whenever she came to visit, which generally involved teeth.

This time when she came to visit, however, had ended in a very, very awkward moment for Jack and Rapunzel.

The two had been kissing rather passionately, his hand up her shirt and hers tangled in his hair. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck and back up, and they rolled over each other on the couch, gripping each other tightly.

The door had been thrown open, causing the two teens glanced up, startled. Tooth stood in the doorway, her mouth screwed up in some sort of grimace. "Oh, my. You two are very... er, close!"

Rapunzel moved to untangle herself from Jack's arms, blushing fiercely. "We're so sorry, Tooth!"

The fairy shook her head, smiling awkwardly. "Oh, dear. It's fine, I suppose. Human hormones and whatnot!" she snapped her fingers and one of her fairies came fluttering up, holding a small, square package in her small wings. Tooth handed it to Rapunzel, smiling fondly.

"Use protection, dear. Contrary to popular belief immortals can get pregnant!" Rapunzel's face grew even redder as she attempted to hand the condom back to the older guardian, but Tooth simply backed out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Jack chuckled. "At least it's not tooth themed."

The door opened again and Tooth stuck her head back in. "Forgot to mention that it's toothpaste flavored!" She slammed the door shut as Rapunzel's eyes widened considerably and Jack merely groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"That damned Tooth Fairy," he muttered.

* * *

**So I know how RotG sort of alluded to a thing between Jack and Tooth, but I've always perceived her as a more motherly character, especially with the Big Four now. I've just always pictured her taking care of the kids like a mother would. Oh, well. Just my own head-canon. I actually have quite a few of those concerning this fandom because I literally spend hours awake at night coming up with them rather than studying or sleeping. **

**Regardless, follow for more.**

**-Al**


	10. Chapter 10: Chase

**Fluffffff.**

**Prompt: Chase**

* * *

Rapunzel squealed as she held Jack's staff out of reach for him. "Punz!" he whined. "Give it back, c'mon! I have to bring winter!"

She stuck her tongue out. "Oh, c'mon Jack! Let spring come early for once! I always get cut short because Merida makes it too hot too soon."

He shook his head. "Rapunzel, if you don't hand over that staff so help me!"

She laughed and darted out of his reach as he lunged for her. "Catch me if you can, Jack Frost!" She turned and began running through the halls of North's palace, her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Jack groaned and began to chase her, shouting for her to stop.

She did stop, once she reached a dead end. She laughed, gripping the staff tightly against her chest. Jack moved forward slowly. "Hand it over, Punz."

She giggled. "Fat chance."

He sighed. "I didn't want to have to do this," he murmured.

Confusion crossed her features as he pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. "Jack-" She was cut off as he began tickling her. She began to laugh loudly, gasping for breath as tears ran down her face. "Quit... it..." she cried, guffawing.

He chuckled. "Will you give me my staff?"

She nodded. "I will!"

He smirked and stood up. "See? Was that so hard-" He shouted as she ran past him, starting the chase all over again.

* * *

**It's all fluff. UGH I NEED ANGST. Okay but don't worry, there's an "angst" ish one coming up. I add the quotes because it's really not that bad... not as bad as some of the prompts I have planned anyway muahah**

**Follow for more!**

**-Al**


	11. Chapter 11: Tattoo

**Not going to lie, this one gave me some trouble to write. I didn't really think that the prompt translated into this world very well, but I did my best.**

**Prompt: tattoo**

* * *

Her fingers grazed his back. A small tattoo of a snowflake presented itself on his shoulder blade. "You have one, too?"

He nodded. "Do you?"

She simply turned, allowing him to see her bare back. A small flower was on her shoulder blade. His fingers reached up to touch it. "Do you remember how you got it?" he whispered.

"No. I just remember dying, and then waking up underneath the moon. But this was on my back, ever since that day."

He smiled softly. "The flower and the snowflake." He laid back in bed, his arms crossed under his head. She laid beside him, snuggling against his chest. He wrapped one of his arms around her, pulling her closer still.

"You know, I'll never understand humankind's problem with tattoos. They represent who a person is."

She nodded against him. "Maybe we should both get moons."

He shrugged, smiling. "Oh, I don't know. I was thinking of a flower."

* * *

**How'd I do?**

**Follow for more!**

**-Al**


	12. Chapter 12: Hallucination

**Closest we'll be getting to angst in a while. **

**Prompt: Hallucination**

* * *

Jack smiled as Rapunzel spun gracefully on the ice. He had taken her iceskating, and she had a knack for it, despite the cold. She laughed and reached for him and he grabbed her hand, allowing her to pull him out onto the ice. They spun for a little bit, laughing and occasionally stealing kisses when a small voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Jack, I'm scared."

He turned to see a small, brown-haired girl standing on the ice with cracks all around her. The ice was too thin, and she was going to fall in. Tears ran down her face and she reached out with trembling hands. "Jack! Jack! Jack!" she screamed. He fell to his knees, watching this small girl sob his name.

"Jack!" his head snapped up, and he saw Rapunzel staring at him with concern. "Jack, what happened?" she murmured, kneeling beside him and putting her arms around him.

He sighed, collapsing against her. "I saw my sister," he muttered.

Rapunzel kissed his head softly. "You saved her, Jack."

"I know. I can't help but wonder what she did though, after I- after I died."

"I'm sure she remembered her hero of a big brother proudly," Rapunzel murmured.

He nodded. "Do you think we could go back to North's? I- I don't want to iceskate anymore."

She stood, reaching a hand out to him. "Of course. Lead the way, Jack."

He smiled and they lifted into the air, hand in hand.

* * *

**I felt obligated to give that a nice ending. **

**Follow for more!**

**-Al**


	13. Chapter 13: Gift

**This might actually be one of my favorites... other than chapter 9 ;-)**

**Fluff.**

**Prompt: gift**

* * *

Rapunzel was teeming with excitement. In her hands she held a small gift, wrapped in silver paper with a blue bow on top. She was waiting for Jack to come home from his winter routes and she was growing very impatient.

Finally, he settled on the balcony of their room and walked in, jumping slightly when he saw her. "Punz? Why are you still up?"

She grinned and threw her arms around him, kissing his cheek softly. "I was waiting for you. I have something to give you." She held up the box and handed it to him. He smiled at her before carefully opening the gift, revealing a very delicate looking metallic snowflake.

"What-"

"Hiccup and North helped me make it," she admitted sheepishly. She touched the center gently, where there was a small engraving of a flower. When she touched it, it glowed brightly and her healing song echoed around them. She giggled as her own hair began to glow.

Jack's eyes lit up. "Punz- this is great. Thank you. But I have to ask, what's the occasion?"

She shrugged. "You always complain about how much you miss me when you go on trips, and now you won't have to miss me so much! You can just press the flower and I'll sing to you."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "This is the best gift anyone's ever given me."

* * *

**I liked the idea of Rapunzel giving the gift rather than Jack. I don't know, I feel like spontaneous gift-giving fits her character better.**

**Follow for more!**

**-Al**


	14. Chapter 14: Sunrise

**Kind of but not really a sequel to Dawn. **

**Fluff.**

**Prompt: sunrise**

The sun rose and she watched it, like she always did. Jack stumbled out of bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her, snuggling against her as she soaked up the suns rays. Her eyes were closed and her skin looked like it was glowing a soft yellow. He smiled and kissed her suddenly.

Once he pulled away, she smiled at him. "What was that for?"

"I couldn't help myself," he admitted. "You're so beautiful when the sun rises."

She blushed. "Jack-"

"I love you, Rapunzel." Her eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut, his own eyes wide and his face hot. "Wow, I'm really sorry Punz, that just slipped out-"

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

He nodded. "Well, yeah-"

"Then don't be sorry, stupid," she laughed, kissing his cheek. "I love you, too, Jack."

That was the day that sunrises became the second most beautiful thing in the world to him—paling in comparison only to his own personal sun.

* * *

**Aw first I love you yay for Jackunzel**

**Follow for more!**

**-Al**


	15. Chapter 15: Moon

**I like this one, but I don't really know what to call it. Hurt/Comfort/Humor? Uh, you decide.**

**Prompt: moon**

* * *

She was crying softly into her pillow, as to not wake him. She hated to wake him up at night, she always felt so bad because he didn't get enough sleep. She sighed, pushing the covers back and stood up. She shuffled over to the balcony and glanced up at the moon.

"Why won't you tell me why you chose me?" she whispered. More tears slipped from her eyes. But these weren't sad tears—no, they were angry tears. "Why won't you talk to any of us? We all want to know why we were chosen, but you're too cowardly to tell us!"

Her rant was cut short when she felt cool arms slip around her waist and warm breath against her neck. Her face grew hot with embarrassment that she had woken Jack with her little tirade and she was afraid to speak, so the two of them stood like that for a few minutes before he broke the silence. "Don't yell at the moon," he whispered. "You look ridiculous."

She laughed. "He frustrates me."

Jack spun her around so she faced him. "He frustrates everyone, Punz." He leaned forward and gently kissed her tears before pulling her against him. "He's the all-powerful moon. I mean, he's basically our God. And as humans love saying, God works in mysterious ways."

She laughed. "Oh, shut up, Jack." He grinned and led her inside, back to bed.

When he was sure they were gone, the moon allowed himself to smile.

* * *

**See what I mean? Like she was sad and he comforted her with humor..? Anyone...? Ok, no. **

**Follow for more! **

**-Al**


	16. Chapter 16: Roof

**Fluff.**

**Prompt: Roof**

* * *

They liked to spend time on the roof together. It was almost like it was their special place. It was a place where no one would bother them and where the two of them had their most personal chats. It was where they grew to truly understand one another and where they had first said "I love you."

The roof was everything to them. While to others it may just be a slab of concrete protecting North's palace from the harsh environment of the North Pole, to them it was their sanctuary.

As they snuggled together under the stars, pointing out different constellations, both of them silently swore that they wouldn't have things any other way.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking that as sort of a Christmas gift I'm going to write a longer more one-shot feel piece for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Would you guys like that? Review to let me know.**

**Follow for more.**

**-Al**


	17. Chapter 17: Bully

**Sad little thing in which Merida strikes a sensitive nerve on Rapunzel, leading to Jack comforting her. Merricup if you squint.**

**Prompt: Bully**

* * *

When Rapunzel was still a mortal, she had been bullied almost everyday by Mother Gothel. The old hag had always reminded Rapunzel of all of her flaws and had constantly torn her down to lift her own wrinkly self up. Because of this, Rapunzel had always been slightly sensitive to being teased.

When Merida had begun to tease her about her lack of size, Rapunzel had burst into tears. Merida panicked. "Rapunzel, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were so sensitive-"

Jack and Hiccup had walked into the room then, shocked to see Rapunzel sobbing and Merida frantically trying to comfort her. "Jack!" she cried, relieved. "I was just messing around and teasing her and then she began to cry! I- I didn't mean any harm!"

He nodded. "I'm sure you didn't." He reached out for Rapunzel and stroked her hair. "Punz, don't be upset by Merida's teasing. She's not Gothel and she doesn't mean it to be malicious at all. That's just how Merida is."

Rapunzel nodded. "I know! I don't know why but it just made me think of her and I got so scared, Jack!"

He sighed, wrapping his arms around the sobbing girl. "She can't hurt you anymore," he murmured, kissing her head softly. Hiccup reached for Merida and wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her out of the room.

"Let's give Rapunzel some privacy," he muttered. The redhead immediately agreed and allowed him to lead her out of the room, leaving the sobbing girl with Jack.

"Jack- I- I should go apologize to Merida," she sniffed once her sobs were done.

"For what?"

"It wasn't fair of me to start crying like that in front of her..."

Jack smiled. "You're so amazing," he murmured, kissing her cheek. "But look, Punz. Gothel was nothing but a bully. You can't let her get the best of you still today. You're better than her, got it?"

She nodded. "I know I am. Thanks, Jack."

"Anytime, Punz. Anytime."

* * *

**Jack's so sweet. I like to think that he knows everything about her while the other two don't because Jack and Rapunzel's relationship is so much better than anyone else's. **

**Review for fun, follow for more!**

**-Al**


	18. Chapter 18: Camera

**This was inspired by a scene in the movie Burlesque (you know, the one starring Cher and Christina Aguilera? You ought to watch it if you haven't already.) so uh yeah. **

**Fluff.**

**Prompt: Camera**

* * *

"Quit it, Jack!" Rapunzel complained as she swatted at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he cried, holding up his free hand. "This thing was like three hundred bucks! Don't break it!"

She rolled her eyes. "Jack, it's a mortal camera. Why would you want one of those?"

He pouted. "They're cool!"

She laughed, ruffling his hair. "You're such a loser, Jack."

"Am not," he argued, sticking his tongue out at her, causing her to laugh again. _Click._ She glared at him as the flash went off.

"Will you stop taking pictures of me when I'm not ready?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

He shrugged. "Because you're so much more beautiful when you think no one's looking. And I've got a camera full of pictures to prove it."

* * *

**Can anyone just imagine their significant other doing this? Oh, it makes my heart melt just thinking about it. **

**Review for Cher, follow for more.**

**-Al**


	19. Chapter 19: Drive

**So I tried to write humor, uh... I don't normally write humor.**

**A for effort?**

**Fluff/(And I use the term loosely)Humor**

**Prompt: Drive**

* * *

Jack gripped the sides of North's sleigh nervously as North handed the reigns off to Rapunzel. "Now, you want to be easy at first, but then tighten up your hold on 'em when you get up real high, okay?"

She nodded, her eyes bright. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear and slapped the reigns, sending the sleigh vaulting up into the air. North guffawed whilst Jack's stomach heaved. Under Rapunzel's control, the sleigh did a multitude of dips, loops and corkscrews, causing Jack to nearly give up his lunch too many times to count.

After about an hour of torture, Rapunzel landed the sleigh back in North's garage. Jack immediately jumped out and stood shakily, leaning on the now still sleigh for support. Rapunzel crossed her arms and glared at him. "Oh, stop acting so stupid, Jack!"

"Hey, you have no right to tell me to stop acting stupid after you nearly killed me!"

She rolled her eyes. "The wind carries you everywhere you go. You would've been fine."

"It doesn't matter. There's no way I'm ever driving with you again."

* * *

**So about that humor... was it there? Did anyone at least crack a smile at this or do that thing where you exhale through your nose?**

**Review and let me know! **

**Follow for more.**

**-Al**


	20. Chapter 20: Ghosts

**This one... I don't know about this one guys.**

**Prompt: Ghosts**

* * *

They all saw ghosts.

Rapunzel saw her old naïve self everytime she glanced into a mirror. Ghost of the past.

She saw her self-doubt there, too. Ghost of the present.

Lastly, she saw herself without Jack. Ghost of the future.

Jack saw himself back when he had simply been a rambunctious spirit, not giving a care for any rules or regulations, just doing what he wanted and ignoring the consequences. Ghost of the past.

He saw himself leaving for days at a time, leaving Rapunzel home alone. Homesickness whined at him from the pit of his stomach, as well as loneliness and guilt. Ghost of the present.

Then he saw himself standing alone as Rapunzel looked straight through him. Ghost of the future.

It took them all but one kiss to expel those ghosts from their lives, replacing them instead with happy memories. Now when they looked into the mirror, they saw all of their firsts: the first time they met, the first time they held hands, the first time they kissed, the first time he called her beautiful, the first time they made love, the first time they said "I love you". Ghosts of the past.

Then they saw themselves standing tall and proud, their hands clasped tightly. Ghosts of the present.

Lastly, they saw themselves in small home in a meadow covered in beautiful blue flowers, lightly decorated with frost. Ghosts of the future.

* * *

**I'm not going to say I love it, nor will I say I hate it. I'm kind of indifferent on it, honestly. **

**Review to tell me if you liked it or not; follow for more.**

**-Al**


	21. Chapter 21: Alcohol

**Literally one of my favorites of this series so far.**

**Prompt: Alcohol **

* * *

They were immortal, so they had decided that alcohol wouldn't have the same affect it does on mortal teenagers.

They were so wrong.

It turns out Merida was a needy drunk. She kept whining and clinging on to Hiccup, begging him to notice her.

Unfortunately for her, Hiccup was a sleepy drunk and had nearly passed out after two shots. He was tired and irritable and Merida's clinginess was just really pissing him off.

Jack had been drinking for centuries, so he knew how to play off being drunk. For him, things were just immensely funny. Although, part of that may be because he never drinks as much as he says he does, just enough to get him buzzed enough to really enjoy the true drunks surrounding him.

Then there's Rapunzel, who turned into a party animal. Her skirt had been ripped off and flung carelessly somewhere, leaving her in her underwear, corset and socks. She danced on the table, broke that, played baseball by herself with various stones and bottles of alcohol, broke plenty of those and managed to break in the bathroom door because she couldn't remember how to work a handle.

She and Merida eventually passed out, and Jack smirked at the scene before him. Rapunzel lay on top of the collapsed table, her socks halfway off of her foot and her corset almost completely unlaced, Merida was sprawled out over the armchair, her legs and head hanging over both arms while she snored loudly and Hiccup was curled into a ball on the couch. There was glass everywhere and it was a wonder North hadn't been woken by the ruckus.

Jack sighed and mentally made a note to himself to never, ever give those three alcohol again.

* * *

**Another attempt at humor but this time I think I actually did it yay also Merry Christmas! (Or Happy Boxing Day)**

**Also, are any of you Whovians? I've been reading reviews about the Christmas special, and I heard that it was horribly sad but also really confusing? I'm still in denial that Matt's leaving so I'm putting off watching it... Dammit Moffat!**

**Well, review for the Doctor? :D **

**Follow for more!**

**-Al**


	22. Chapter 22: Band-Aid

**This one's cute I guess... Although I don't know, I think Rapunzel was being a little stupid ridiculous... I mean I wrote her so it's whatever, I'm just too lazy to rewrite it. **

**Prompt: Band-Aid**

* * *

Sometimes they fought over the stupidest of things. For example, Band-Aids. They lay next to each other in bed, her curled up against him as he fiddled with her hair. His thumb brushed her temple and she sat up, glaring daggers at him. "What-"

"Jack Frost, why are you wearing a band-aid?"

"Uh, because I cut myself?"

"And why didn't you let me heal you?" Rapunzel asked.

"Because it wasn't necessary," he replied, crossing his arms. "It was just a little cut and I didn't want to worry you-"

"You know how I feel about Band-Aids!" she interrupted.

He sighed warily. "Punz, look. I just don't see the need for calling on your powers every time I get a minor cut. In some situations, a Band-Aid does suffice."

"No, it doesn't. It shows that you don't respect me."

"That's not true at all," he said, holding up his hand. "I do respect you, which is why I don't believe in making you use your powers for such small things."

"No, if you respected me then you would understand that I like helping people, _especially you_, so when you hide injuries from me it makes me feel like I'm not good enough for you."

He sighed. "Fine, Punz. Do you want to heal me?"

She harrumphed and crossed her arms. "No." She lay back down and turned so that her back was facing him. Jacks sighed again and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh, c'mon, Punz. Don't be mad."

"How can you expect me not to be when you constantly undermine me?"

"Well, I can't. I'm an idiot. Right?"

She nodded. "Yes, you are."

"And I don't deserve someone as beautiful, and sweet, and caring, and amazing, and loving, and nurturing, and funny, and charming, and-"

She laughed. "Okay, okay. I won't be mad. But I'm still not going to heal your finger. You're just going to have to deal with that stupid Band-Aid until it heals."

He shrugged. "Fair enough," he muttered, laying back down.

When he woke up in the morning, she was still nestled beside him, her nose burrowed in his chest. He looked down at his thumb and chuckled softly. His cut was healed and his Band-Aid was a charred mess of gunk in the plate of the candle.

* * *

**Stubborn Punzie, see what I mean? Oh, well. I liked the ending. **

**Review for the fact that Jack is so perf; follow for more.**

**-Al**


	23. Chapter 23: Jeans

**YES this one**

**Prompt: Jeans**

* * *

On their days off, the teenaged guardians liked to go out into the world and visit extraordinary places, like the Great Wall of China, the Eater Island statues, the Hanging Gardens of Babylon or other wonders. Sometimes, those wonders happen to be the Mall of America.

Jack sighed as Rapunzel and Merida dragged him and Hiccup from store to store as they tried on item after item. Jack and Hiccup sat outside of the dressing room for some store called American Eagle. Merida came out in a fluffy red sweater which Hiccup complimented immediately, telling her she looked adorable.

Then Rapunzel came out in a pair of tight fitting jeans. She twirled for him and her backside caught Jack off guard. When had it gotten so big? So... round? She looked at him expectantly, twirling a lock of hair in her fingers. "So?"

He shook his head and clamped his jaw shut. "Looks great."

She huffed and shared an exasperated glance with Merida before going back into the dressing room.

Later that night, as Jack and Rapunzel lay in bed, he glanced at her. "Why didn't you buy those jeans?"

She shrugged. "You didn't like them."

He began to laugh. "Punz, I loved them! They made your butt look very, very nice."

She rolled her eyes and tried to play off the blush creeping onto her features. "They're just jeans, Jack. Besides, if you liked them so much, why didn't you act like it?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I guess I was distracted by other things at the moment. Specifically one thing," he murmured as he pulled her on top of him.

She laughed and they kissed. "Jack, you're so dumb. I would've bought them if I had known you liked them so much!"

He shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, Punz. I think I like you better without them on, anyway."

* * *

**AWKWARD AND FLUSTERED JACK I LOVE HIM**

**Review for Punzie's voluminous butt; follow for more!**

**-Al**


	24. Chapter 24: Rug

**Ah yes... this one is inspired slightly by my childhood.**

**Prompt: Rug**

* * *

She had never been somewhere so exciting. The place was huge, and filled to the brim with different things. She learned so many new things, like how a washing machine worked.

Yes, they were in a department store. North had needed a new rug after his old one was ruined due to it being soaked in alcohol and splinted with shards of glass (no thanks to the Four) and Rapunzel had begged he let her and Jack tag along. The older Guardian granted his permission, albeit begrudgingly. North and Jack had finally managed to drag Rapunzel away from the toilets and were now in the rug department, which to Rapunzel's absolute delight, was filled with hanging carpets. She squealed and ran off, throwing herself behind folds of carpet.

North glowered at Jack. "Contain her, please."

The winter spirit simply chuckled. "Look at you, asking the Guardian of Fun to prevent someone from having fun."

The other man was not amused and his glare hardened. "Jack. You promised me you would look after if I let you two tag along. I expect you to keep that promise." Jack simply frowned and rolled his eyes before turning to chase down his rambunctious girlfriend.

He found her hiding in carpets and playing with a group of small children. She cried out happily as one of them grazed her elbow, proclaiming that she was 'it.' She grinned before taking chase to the little one, running right into Jack. He chuckled. "Hey Punz."

"Hey," she murmured, reaching up to kiss him lightly. "You're it!" she cried, slipping out of his arms and running away through the forest of rugs.

"Hey!" he shouted, laughing. He began to chase her and the two of them ended up behind a bright red rug. Jack reached out and grasped her arm, pulling her into his chest. "Gotcha," he whispered as he kissed her.

She smiled against his mouth and slipped her free arm around his neck, her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of his neck. His tongue soon traced her lips and her mouth opened almost instantly, and the two of them began fighting for dominance. He soon pulled back and began kissing her everywhere: her jaw, her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her neck... His lips lingered there before moving back up and catching her mouth.

"Eh-hem."

They pulled apart, shocked, and saw North standing before them alongside a very embarrassed employee. "North!" Rapunzel said, her eyes wide.

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Just get in the sleigh."

* * *

**Uh the kissing part wasn't necessarily involved with my childhood, just the tag in the rug department.**

**Review for childhood memories, follow for more!**

**-Al**


	25. Chapter 25: Chair

**Sexy time will commence in this chapter so this one is M. Don't like, don't read. (Although this one's kind of crack. I mean, I guess this whole fandom is but this one really is...)**

**Prompt: Chair**

* * *

Jack and Rapunzel were adventurous young people. They always had been. So thanks to something they had seen on a TV show, they were now opting to try sex whilst one partner was tied to a chair.

Jack stood above Rapunzel, appraising the situation. She wore nothing but her undergarments and her feet and arms were tied to an armchair. She looked up at him and frowned. "Are you sure this is right?"

He nodded, his hand on his chin. "I swear this is exactly what they did in that movie."

She shook her head. "Jack, I don't know. I thought it was the boy in the chair."

"Well- it doesn't matter! You're already in the chair so we'll just go from here."

She shrugged. "Alright. But when it doesn't work, I'm so going to say I told you so."

He rolled his eyes before kissing her lightly on the lips, his hands sliding from her neck to her breasts, massaging them gently through the bra. She broke the kiss, a pout on her face. "Jack, I don't like this. I can't use my hands."

"Punz, that's how it's supposed to be."

She sighed. "This is so stupid; why can't we just do it normally?"

"Because this is new and exciting!" he responded before moving back to kiss her. He leaned down and kissed her neck, his tongue drawing patters over her skin and she bit his ear softly, yearning to wrap her arms around him.

After a few more minutes of passionate kissing, Jack began to remove her undergarments, only to find that he couldn't actually remove them completely due to her bonds. "Ready to admit this is stupid?" she teased, grinning at him.

"No, it's not stupid! We'll just have to leave your bra on," he added sadly. He removed his own boxers and stood over her, attempting a multitude of angles.

"Face it, Jack. We aren't going to be able to do this from this position. Let's just move to the bed-"

"No! I want to use the chair," he whined.

"Fine, Jack. Just untie these dumb knots and sit down, and I'll be on top."

He sighed sadly as she did as she asked, sitting in the chair. She grinned and lowered herself on top of him. "Isn't this better?" she asked. "Now you're even mouth-level to my chest."

Despite his disappointment in the chair, he couldn't help but grin as he grabbed her and placed a mouth over one of her mounds. She slowly slid up and down, slowly gaining speed, before they both finished.

As she slouched onto him, her head on his shoulder, she kissed his neck softly. "I guess the chair's not so bad, after all."

* * *

**I hope it wasn't too bad! I'm still a little nervous about writing intimate scenes, so please let me know how I did!**

**Review for sex; follow for more!**

**-Al **


End file.
